


More That's Out There

by Luna_Myth



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, F/F, Female-Centric, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love, Romance, Talking, Thoughts on Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: After the events of the Friendship Games, Twilight Sparkle has begun attending the same school as Sunset Shimmer. But even though she intends to study friendship, she can’t help feeling like something more might be happening in regards to her relationship with Sunset. {Equestria Girls canon ‘verse}





	More That's Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely friend of mine's birthday! They like SunLight and I don't write enough f/f, so it was a good fit.

Twilight clutched her lunch tray like a life line and frantically scanned the cafeteria for a place to sit. Her eyes locked onto a table across the room where a girl with bright pink hair and a brighter smile was waving wildly for her to join them. The others at her table smiled too and gave more restrained waves.

Twilight took a deep breath and made to join them, nervously ducking to avoid the other students roaming the cafeteria and standing in her path. With a sigh of relief, she sat down at the lunch table with the others.

"It's a madhouse in here," she said by way of introduction. Some of her friends nodded.

"Yeah, but it's pretty much always like this," Rainbow Dash said. "You get used to it."

"Oh!" said Rarity, who had been engaged in conversation with Pinkie Pie and the others. "Yes, Twilight, I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough. You've been going to CHS for two weeks now."

"It feels like no time at all," Twilight said, "and yet also like I've been here forever."

"I'm pretty sure that's normal for when you first switch schools," Sunset Shimmer said with a smile. Twilight returned it, grateful for the reassurance. It was largely thanks to Sunset that she was going to CHS at all. If not for her intervention, Twilight would still be alone and multiple worlds would be in chaos. She winced to think of it.

"Anyways," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully, drawing out the vowels, "Rarity was just telling us about her new crush!"

"Don't be so loud now," Applejack said. "It's impolite."

"Oh it's alright, Applejack," Rarity dismissed, gesturing around the room. "No one could hear us over this din."

"What's this about a crush?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Rarity /likes/ someone," Fluttershy answered softly. "It sounds very romantic."

"Oh," said Twilight. "That."

"Yes, that," Rarity said primly. "He's a real gentleman this time, I assure you."

"As opposed to the last two times where they were both creeps?" Sunset said skeptically.

"I may have committed some errors in judgment," Rarity admitted, "but this time I am sure he's the real deal! For one thing, he's older than the others. Not some... young ruffian with no sense of chivalry or tact."

"Right," said Applejack doubtfully.

"Aw, come on!" Rainbow Dash interjected. "All this talk of crushes is boring! What we should be talking about is the upcoming game against Crystal Prep! It'll be the first time we've competed against them since the Friendship Games!"

"You're just saying that because you don't have anything to add," Rarity sniffed.

"Wha--!" Rainbow exclaimed in outrage. "I could add something if I wanted to! I just.. don't, is all," she finished lamely.

"Uh huh," Rarity responded, not impressed. "Anyone else have something to contribute to the conversation?"

Sunset spoke up. "I don't really know much about romance unless you count the time I dated Flash. But that... that doesn't even feel like me anymore."

"Yeah," Twilight agreed, laughing nervously. "I don't have a very solid grasp of this area either. I guess you'll have to lead the conversation, Rarity."

Twilight felt extremely flustered by this conversation and she couldn't pin down exactly why. Maybe it was because of her own lack of experience. Or maybe it was something else, something related to the tingling sensation that rose in her chest at hearing Sunset speak about romance.

Twilight clamped down on that line of thought and decided it was probably her usual nervousness that accompanied any time the conversation involved something difficult to research by book. It was the only logical possibility.

"Very well," said Rarity, "since I was planning on doing that anyways."

She went on into finer detail about her crush, who she refused to name, and Twilight listened curiously. She kept glancing at Sunset throughout lunch, feeling rather pensive and uncertain. One time Sunset caught her gaze and smiled at her. An unfamiliar but not unpleasant sensation shot through Twilight, something akin to butterflies in her stomach. She felt her face heat and looked quickly away.

After a while, lunch ended and Twilight stood up to return to class, but thoughts of romance lingered in her mind for the rest of the day.

XXX

"Hey! Sunset! Wait up!" Twilight called out.

The other girl came to a halt and turned around, smiling fondly at her. Twilight's heart sped up.

They were in the hallway of CHS, having just been released from science class. Twilight wanted to catch Sunset before she left for her next class and talk to her about the project their teacher had just announced.

"So," Twilight began, smiling nervously. "The end of semester science project. They didn't have one of those at Crystal Prep, but I'm sure I'll know what I'm doing soon enough. I mean, it's a science project, right? I can do science projects," she laughed awkwardly then hurried on. "But anyways, I was thinking, about how I have to choose a partner for the project? And all of our friends are great, of course, but I was hoping for someone with a better understanding of these branches of science, and well, what I'm trying to ask here is, will you be my partner for the project, Sunset?"

Having finished her long, rambling speech, Twilight looked down at the floor and twisted her hands together, heart pounding for no discernable reason. She glanced up and saw to her relief that Sunset was still  smiling.

"I'd love to work with you on the project, Twilight," Sunset said, reaching out to take her hand. "You didn't have to be so nervous about it."

"Oh," said Twilight, laughing slightly in relief and some other unidentified feeling. "I guess not."

She shook off the oddly pleasant tingling sensation that had occurred when Sunset grabbed her hand and tried to focus. "So where would you like for us to work together? There's the library, my place, some spare classrooms..."

"You can come over to my house if you want?" Sunset suggested, letting go of Twilight's hand and turning to move off down the hallway. Twilight pressed her hand close against her chest and followed, feeling a strange combination of lost and contentment.

"Yeah!" she said hopefully. "I'd love to see your house."

"Great," Sunset said easily. "You can come over after school today, assuming that works for you."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Twilight said, struggling through the crowd behind Sunset. "I don't have any plans." She winced at her own eagerness, but didn't attempt to correct herself. She also made an effort not to think too hard about the source of her eagerness, but something twitched in the back of her mind, tentatively trying to rise to the surface.

Twilight ignored it. She had enough to deal with without it.

Sunset smiled, stopping in front of the door to her next class. "I'll see you then," she said warmly, waving and immediately ducking into the classroom. Too late, Twilight waved back.

She could feel heat in her face, she realized. Twilight reached up with the hand that had been wrapped in Sunset's and touched her warm cheek.

XXX

Sunlight poured into the room through the window and lit up a patch of the floor where Twilight was sitting. Sunset sat on the bed with her legs dangling off, a textbook open in her lap, and Twilight, try as she might to focus on her own work, couldn’t help being distracted by her. With sunlight warming the room and Sunset nearby, Twilight felt extraordinarily peaceful. She thought that work on the science project was going pretty well too. Maybe she could afford to take a break and stop trying to focus on something other than Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight closed her book and looked up at Sunset. The other girl looked beautiful when lost in thought, her hair falling around her face in gentle ringlets, her features pristine and smooth. Almost regal, Twilight thought with academic interest. She shifted and smiled at Sunset, who switched her attention away from her book to Twilight at the noise. There was a question on her face in the furrow of her brow.

To head her off, Twilight opened her mouth and asked a different question. “Do you think you could recommend some books to me, Sunset? I’m trying to research a specific subject and I don’t know where to begin.”

“Yeah, of course,” Sunset replied, closing her textbook and setting it to the side. “What’s the subject?”

“It’s, um,” Twilight hedged for a moment, “the romantic relationship.”

Sunset looked surprised, then quickly covered the expression. “I-I don’t know, I’d have to think about it.” She fell silence for a moment, leaving Twilight to fidget nervously, worrying that she’d asked too odd a question. Then Sunset spoke again, thoughtfully. “I think I might have something. Want to come with me to look?”

Twilight stood up eagerly. “Yeah, definitely!” It sounded to her like she might get a glimpse of Sunset’s collection of books and that was not something she was about to turn down.

“It might be over here,” Sunset said, standing up and leading the way out of her room. “My book collection is a bit scattered.”

“Yeah, my books are always all over the place after a day of studying,” Twilight said, feeling jittery and trying to maintain composure. She swung her eyes around the room and they landed briefly on several different books. One of the covers looked familiar, but Twilight didn’t recognize the others.

Sunset seized upon one of them and shoved it into Twilight’s hands. It looked like a book of poetry. She tilted her head inquisitively. “What’s this one about?”

Sunset flushed and stammered, “It’s—It’s about, well, you should just read it. Be careful with it.”

“Why?” Twilight asked, her curiosity piqued. She turned over the book in her hands, looking for a description or synopsis. There wasn’t one, only the rough expanse of the hard-cover, missing its book jacket if it had ever had one.

“It’s not something you should try reading during class,” Sunset said, a smile quirking her lips despite her apparent embarrassment. “I think you’ll like it, actually.”

She had tacked on that last bit hopefully, her eyes wide and earnest, and Twilight felt her heart clench in her chest in a way she didn’t quite recognize. Nonetheless, she resolved to read the book as soon as possible so she could report back to Sunset.

After Twilight went home later that day, she pulled out the book of poetry, settled onto her bed, and flipped through it experimentally. It was full of love poems, as she had thought it would be, but some of the content shocked her. A few of the poems bordered on… erotic, and with a start she realized they were all stories between two female lovers. Twilight glanced around furtively before returning her attention to the book in her hands. She could feel her mind buzzing with possibilities as she read, and an odd feeling stirred in her heart. It didn’t go away even as she drifted off to sleep several hours later, the room darkened now that night had fallen.

XXX

Twilight rushed through the crowd, panting out of exertion and excitement. She was fighting against the current of people streaming out of the building, all trying to leave now that school was over, and the noise was deafening, dozens of students talking at once. She couldn’t see or hear Sunset anywhere. Twilight ducked under someone’s arm and straightened up to find herself in a lull in the crowd, like the eye of a hurricane. Sunset was standing off to the side by her locker, fiddling with her belongings.

“Sunset!” Twilight called in excitement, rushing forward to take the other girl’s hands, her heart leaping with happiness.

 

“You’ll never guess what happened,” said Twilight, giddy. “I ran into one of my favorite authors at the bookstore! She was so nice! She signed my book-bag!”

“That’s amazing, Twilight!” Sunset exclaimed. Squeezing her hands tightly and smiling. “What did you say to her?”

“Oh, you know,” Twilight smiled shyly, “I explained what a big fan I was and how much I love her work, and she was so modest! Not like some authors I’ve met…”

“I’m so happy for you,” Sunset said honestly, moving the two of them closer to the lockers as if with the intent to stay a while. She never drew back her hands and a glow of earnest contentment never left her face. Twilight felt it too, realization bubbling in her chest.

“Oh my gosh, I—“ Twilight stammered hopelessly, still clutching Sunset’s hands and staring into her beautiful face. Her heart beat a thousand times a minute.

“What is it?” Sunset asked curiously. “Did you figure something out?”

“Yes, I…” Twilight’s heart was in her throat and she swallowed nervously, “I think I’m…”

“Twilight?” Sunset prompted gently.

“I think I’m in love with you!” she near shouted, then covered her mouth with her hand, yanking it from Sunset’s grip. Neither of them moved to free their other hand, though, and their entwined fingers fell to hang beside them.

Sunset glowed, her face alight as she pulled Twilight closer to her via their interlocking hands. “Do you mean it?” she asked, unbelievably hopeful, and Twilight could only nod.

“Wow,” Sunset whispered, awestruck, her voice hoarse. Twilight’s heart clenched as she took in the other girl’s fond smile, the light in her eyes, the tilt of her head exposing her graceful neck, the way her hair draped across her shoulders and framed her face…

“Do you,” Twilight squeaked, “want to go with me to the library? Like on a…”

“Date?” Sunset offered, smiling the most beautiful gentle smile Twilight had ever seen.

“Yes,” Twilight said breathlessly. “A date.” She self-consciously pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Sunset leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“Does that answer your question?” she said.


End file.
